Question: For real numbers $t,$ the point of intersection of the lines $x + 2y = 7t + 3$ and $x - y = 2t - 2$ is plotted.  All the plotted points lie on a line.  Find the slope of this line.
Answer: Solving for $x$ and $y,$ we find
\[x = \frac{11t - 1}{3}, \quad y = \frac{5t + 5}{3}.\]From the first equation,
\[t = \frac{3x + 1}{11}.\]Then
\begin{align*}
y &= \frac{5t + 5}{3} \\
&= \frac{5 \cdot \frac{3x + 1}{11} + 5}{3} \\
&= \frac{5}{11} x + \frac{20}{11},
\end{align*}Thus, the slope of the line is $\boxed{\frac{5}{11}}.$